The Revenge of Randy Orton
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when a mentally ill Randy Orton gets wronged by Jeff Hardy? What does he do? He goes after the one he love most; Matt Hardy. Warning: Contains slash and Evil Randy Orton and also some torture of Matt Hardy.
1. The Capture

**Hello all! I seriously blame this on my Randy Muse! He wouldn't shut up about this story and I just had to get it out of my friggin' head! Seriously I couldn't sleep because of this stupid idea in my head! **

**Warnings: Contains Slash. Surprise surprise. Also it's an evil Randy Orton. I also made up Randy's past so…yeah. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Vince and TNA! I only own the idea!**

He was going to make him pay. Nobody does that to Randy Orton and gets away with it. Oh, yes Jeff Hardy was going to pay. Randy was going to get his revenge and what better way than to go after the one thing Jeff cared about the most: his brother. He'd had it all set up. Randy followed Matt's car. Matt pulled into a mansion type house; he got out and entered the house. Randy waited until he knew for sure nobody was watching. He got out of the van and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell. Meanwhile with Jeff; Jeff had a horrible feeling. His stomach was churning, his heart was beating fast and he was sweating. He hadn't even had a match yet and it was fairly cool in the arena. He pulled out his phone and dialed Matt's number. Back to Matt and Randy: Matt sighed 'who the hell is this' Matt thought 'Nobody knows I'm home' Matt ran to the door and opened it.

"Randy…what are you doing here?" Matt asks.

"Um…just thought I'd stop by. Nice house." Randy says pushing his way in. Matt was getting worried.

"How'd you know this was my house?" Matt asks.

"I followed you." Randy says making his way to the kitchen. Matt slowly walked back towards the door. Randy reappeared with a knife in hand, "Where you goin' Matty?" Randy asks his voice soft. Matt made his run for the door. Matt's hand was on the doorknob he pulled the door open before he felt a cold object on his neck. Randy shut the door. "Why are you running from me? The fun's only begun." Randy says. Matt's got tears running down his cheeks. "Shhh…don't be scared." Randy whispered in Matt's ear. A loud ring came from Matt's pocket. Randy pulled it out, "Ah just in time, Jeff." Randy says laughing, "Hello?" Randy says answering the phon.

"Who is this?" Jeff yells.

"Tsk. Tsk. Can't you tell?" Randy asks.

"Randy…where's Matt?" Jeff asks worriedly.

"He's a little pre-occupied at the moment." Randy says.

"Where is he you son of a bitch!" Jeff screams into the phone. Superstars were starting to huddle around Jeff.

"Ha. You want to talk to him?" Randy asks.

"Yes." Jeff says calmly. Randy put the phone to Matt's ear.

"Jeff?" Matt asks.

"Yeah it's me, babe." Jeff says.

"Jeff I'm scared…he has a knife. Ah." Matt says as Randy presses the knife more into Matt's neck.

"No need to tell him that, love." Randy says taking back the phone, "So Jeff we're going to play a game."

"You son if a bitch if you hurt him…" Jeff threatened.

"You'll what?" Randy asks, "I think you'll like this game, Jeff. It's kind of like hide and seek. Only if you don't find Matt in time…he'll be dead. Let's play shall we?" Randy says.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff asks pleadingly.

"YOU KNOW WHY! I'll be sending you a clue in about a day so be on the lookout." Randy says before he hangs up. Randy takes the knife away from Matt's neck. He took the handle of the knife and cracked it onto Matt's skull. Matt fell forward unconscious. Randy dragged Matt to the van. Back to Jeff and other superstars:

"Jeff! What's wrong?" Christian asks concerned at his lover.

"Matt…he's been kidnapped." Jeff says.

"Oh…god! Matt!" Edge says about his lover.

"Jeff! Jeff! Focus!" Mr. Kennedy says, "Who kidnapped him?"

"Randy Orton…" Jeff says. Christian gasped.

"Dammit!" Edge shouts.

"Don't…don't you dare blame yourselves." Jeff tells his lovers. Christian buried his head in Edge's chest.

"Too late, Jeff." Edge says. Jeff sighs. He makes his way over to his two lovers. He wrapped his arms around Christian's waist; Edge put his hand on Jeff's back. Vince ran towards the three men.

"What happened?" Vince asks

"Matt's been kidnapped by Randy." John Cena says.

"We'll get him back guys don't worry..." Vince says pulling out his phone. He called his good friend on the LAPD.

Back to Randy and Matt:

Matt woke up in a dark room. He tried to stand only to find that he was handcuffed to the chair. The lights came on and Matt groaned.

"Look who's awake." Randy says, "I remember when I was younger…my mom used to take us to a cabin like this. She'd tie us down and do things to us…like what I'm going to do to you." Randy says putting a bag on the table. He pulled out a pair of scissors. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"


	2. Only the Beginning

**Hey, all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story! I just sorta decided to right now so I hope you enjoy! Beware! Slash, violence, tortured Matt Hardy and Evil Randy Orton. Also included a new torturer and tortured person. Also, couples are as followed;**

**Past Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy**

**Jeff/Matt/Christian/Edge**

**Punk/Jericho**

**JoMo/Miz**

**Shawn/Undertaker/Kane/Hunter**

**Heath/Wade**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anybody. **

**Please feel free to Review if you like it or if you have any ideas for it!**

Jeff was pacing back and forth in his locker room. Vince sighed.

"Jeff…I know you're worried about him, but…you need to go out there and wrestle." Vince says, "You have an obligation to do so." Jeff scowled at him. Jeff took Vince's tie and pulled it towards him.

"If you haven't noticed my partner is not here right now…so how the hell are we supposed to have a freaking match?" Jeff asks. Edge and Christian came into the locker room just in time.

"Whoa! Hey, Jeff! Relax!" Edge shouts at him. Jeff let go of Vince's tie. Vince cleared him throat.

"I have another tag team partner for you. It's Phil. Look, please just go out there and perform. I know you may not believe this but I understand what you are going through." Vince says putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled at him. Phil walked slowly into the locker room.

"I heard about Matt…I'm sorry." Phil says sadly. Jeff smiled at him

"Phil Cedric McMahon! You're Matt's and I's best friend, don't worry about it. Okay? I know you are just as worried as we are." Jeff says to Phil. Phil just smiled.

**With Randy:**

Randy had his hood up, sunglasses on inside the electronic store. Randy knew Vince; he would have had a press conference and told them what had happened. Randy made his way to the counter with a camcorder and tripod. He paid for it no problem. He made his way to his car. He looked up and saw a figure leaning up against it.

"Shit." Randy says. Randy made his way over to the car anyways; if he had too he would get rid of this person.

"Randy…oh…Randy?" The person called. Randy squinted.  
"Who are you?" Randy asks.

"Heh. You don't know me." The person says, "Beulah McGillicutty."

"I've heard of you…you're supposed to be really crazy or something." Randy says. Beulah laughed.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Beulah asks

"Dreamer." Randy says.

"He knows nothing. Anyway, let's talk about why I'm here. I know about your little kidnapping of Matt Hardy, soon everybody's going to know. I was hoping you'd let me join you." Beulah says. Randy looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Why would I let you do that?" Randy asks, skeptical. Beulah laughed.

"Because, I've done this before and it's obvious you are clueless. So, let's just say I can help you and besides I have my own agenda." Beulah says.

"What agenda?" Randy asks. Beulah looked at him, sighed and opened the trunk of her car, beside his own. Randy made his way over slowly. Inside the trunk was a skinny very small guy with duct tape around his mouth, hands and feet, "Right…who in the world is he?"

"Oh…that's Stevie Richards. He stole Raven and Tommy from me." Beulah says, "So what do you say?" Randy paused and thought about it.

"Okay, yeah you can join me." Randy says, "We have to get back to the house fast, Monday Night Raw is about to start and I have something big planned." Randy hopped into the car, "Just follow me and don't look to obvious." Randy tells Beulah. Beulah just rolled her eyes and went to shut the trunk.

"Soon, Stevie, you'll pay for taking them away from me." And with that she shut the trunk and Stevie was left with the darkness once more.

**1 45 minutes later: **

Jeff and Punk were in the main event against Tommy Dreamer and Raven who were the tag team champions. It was obvious that both teams were distracted by something. 5 minutes into the match the lights flickered. The action in the ring paused and then picked up again, until Jeff, who was in the ring at the time, heard Randy's voice. Jeff looked up at the titantron and saw Randy in a dark room.

"Hey, Jeff!" Randy yells, "Heh, that's right. Oh, Tommy, Raven I got a present for you too." Tommy and Raven looked at each other. Tommy gasped and worded 'Stevie' to Raven. The crowd was confused as to what was going on. All of the superstars and everybody backstage and in the arena were watching the screen intently. A beautiful girl stepped in front of the camera; some of the people in the crowd recognized her and called out her name.

"Hello, Tommy…Raven. Don't you feel a little bit bad about what you're doing? Especially since your boyfriend is missing?" Beulah asks, chuckling. Suddenly the lights came on revealing, Stevie and Matt. Jeff gasped, Matt didn't look good at all, and his lips were swollen and bleeding.

"You'll pay for leaving me for this scum bag." Beulah says, pointing to Stevie.

"What do you think I was going to do when I found out you were cheating on me with your own BROTHER? Nobody does that to Randy Orton!" Randy yelled, "Now you'll pay…ha well not you…but your brother."

"Leave me alone. Please…I'm begging you!" Matt cries, Randy chuckled and grabbed another 'toy'. Jeff grimaced when he saw what it was. It was a baseball bat. Jeff and Randy had played baseball on a league in the summer when they were on vacation. Randy slowly approached Matt.

"Parents…" Randy says, laughing evilly, "You might want to cover your children's eyes…and ears." Randy positioned himself to swing the bat. Randy looked back at the camera and smirked knowing Jeff was suffering as much as Matt was.

"No! NO PLEASE!" Matt whimpered, Randy swung and hit Matt hard in the stomach. Matt screamed loudly. Randy swung a couple more times until blood was dripping from Matt's mouth. Randy looked to Beulah and nodded.

"My turn!" Beulah says chuckling. Tommy looked at Raven and whimpered about to cry. Raven didn't care where they were or who they were in front of he pulled Tommy towards him. Jeff, Edge, Christian and Phil were in the ring speechless. Jeff was about to collapse into sobs, but Edge and Christian were holding him up, trying to comfort him. Beulah grabbed a lit candle and a lighter, "I'm going to enjoy this OH so much!" Beulah danced towards Stevie. Stevie gulped. Beulah lit the lighter and sat on Stevie's lap. She looked back at the camera and laughed. She unbuttoned Stevie's shirt slowly. She put the lighter to Stevie's chest he screamed in pain. The audience was shocked at what they were seeing. Kids were crying, parents trying to tell them that it was just part of the story. The commentators were at a loss as to what to say. It was silent except for the screaming Stevie. Raw was still being taped the camera fixed on the titontron. The crew had no idea what to do or how to deal with it. Raven finally gave into his emotion and collapsed to his knees, sobbing. Tommy sighed and tried to comfort him although he was as distraught as Raven. Randy tapped Beulah on the shoulder and she stopped what she was doing. She blew a kiss at the camera and grinned.

"Jeff, are you not sad?" Randy asks. Jeff seethed angrily. He grabbed a microphone from a crew member.

"I don't care what I have to do…but you will pay for what you are doing…" Jeff says. Randy laughed.

"Yeah that is not going to happen." Randy says.

"You know what…I think your just jealous your alone and I'm happy…you are an evil son of a bitch…why can't you just let this go?" Jeff asks.

"You broke my heart Jeff! You hurt me beyond words and I am making you feel the way you made me feel when you cheated on me with this piece of shit." Randy says pulling Matt's hair, "Why don't you call out for him huh Matt? Call out for your big brother!" Randy says punching Matt across the face.

"Go to hell." Matt says. Randy just laughed and continued to punch him. Matt whimpered knowing he was about to slip into unconsciousness, "Jeff…help." And with that the camera faded to black. Jerry Lawler stood up.

"Right…um…the shows over for tonight…we are sorry for this." Jerry says. Tommy, Edge and Christian led their lovers backstage.

"Are you okay?" Vince asks running up to them.

"I'm going to find him…and when I do…he's dead…" Jeff says angrily.


End file.
